


The Blade

by justkiddinggg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkiddinggg/pseuds/justkiddinggg
Summary: This is the dream smp storyline up to L'manbergs independence  but from Techno's perspective.It also includes his childhood and some of my own headcanons :) sorry if this is bad it's my first time writing something like this lmao
Kudos: 5





	The Blade

The blue waters glittered in the now setting sun. The cobble streets began to grow dark in the fading light of the summers day. Two boys ran up the steep high street, weaving between passing people and tall, slender street lamps. The boy in the lead was slim and shorter than the other. His long pink hair flew behind him as he ran. He was swift and quicker than the other boy too. The other had a mess of fluffy brown hair. He was tall and slender. But he trailed behind the other.

The boy behind stopped to catch his breath. He stood panting and doubled over, placing his hands on his knees. "Techno wait up!" The boy in front turned to face him. His cheeks were flooded red from running. He tossed his messy pink braid over his shoulder and leaned on a nearby street light.  
"Seriously Wilbur, you gotta get faster."  
"No chance! I am fast but you're just too fast" He panted and wiped his running nose. Techno rolled his eyes and smiled. Wilbur was right. He was really fast, but only because he spent most of his school days running from the other kids who would tease him relentlessly.

Wilbur began to stand up again, he had finally caught his breath and adjusted his maroon beanie on top of his head. "Can we just please walk the rest of the way?" He whined. "I suck at running let alone running up steep hills."

Techno laughed. "Sure. But I guess this just proves that I'm better than you."  
"No chance!! I'm way better...just not at running" They both laughed. Wilbur stepped towards Techno and wrapped his arm over his shoulders. Together they walked up the cobbled hill, laughing, joking and teasing all the way.

The light of the day had almost gone and the street lamps cast a warm glow upon the street and the two boys. They passed shops with only small glows coming from behind the counters. The smell of pastries and fresh bread flooded their noses as they passed the bakery. Wilbur stopped and inhaled the smell. He sighed "Oh my god that smell is amazing!" Techno nodded in agreement.  
"Well cmon then let's get home so we can eat. I'm starving!"

Reluctantly Wilbur dragged himself away from the smell and they carried on through the street.

Another few minutes had passed, and the light was completely gone leaving them in the orange glow of the street lamps. They had finally reached the row of cottages, high up the hill and far from the docks, where they had spent the day splashing each other with the blue waters. They reached one with a low stone wall closing off a small front garden littered with bikes and plants growing wildly in their beds.

Techno stepped forward and jumped effortlessly over the low wall. Wilbur scoffed and shook his head at him. "Ya know you could've just opened the gate right?" Wilbur swung open the small wooden gate and stepped through onto the slim gravel path.  
"Eh, looks cooler if I jump the wall" Wilbur burst out laughing at Techno's remark. They reached the end of the gravel path and Techno lifted the brass knocker on the front door. A warm light flooded the front garden as the door opened. A rosy cheeked man stood in the doorway with a cheerful smile on his face and a floral apron tied around his waist.

"Wil! Techno! Just in time!!"  
"Just in time for what?" Techno asked. He and Wilbur exchanged confused looks.  
"Just in time to help me clear up the mess Tommy and Tubbo made at the kitchen table!" Both boys groaned and the man chuckled. He opened the door wider and the two boys stepped inside.

They were greeted with the smell of baking bread and roasting potatoes. A chill breeze blew in from the kitchen windows and two little boys stood on stools at the kitchen table. They were covered in flour and they both had large grins on their small, red faces. "Wilbur! Techno!" The blonde boy dressed in red and white waved a flour covered hand at them. "Me nd Tubzo helped Phil make bread!" He patted the other boy on the head turning his brown hair white with flour. Tubbo nodded proudly and smiled at Wilbur and Techno.

"We can tell" Wilbur laughed "look at the mess you've made!"  
"We were gonna clean it up!" called Tubbo.  
"Mhm sure you were" remarked Techno from the hallway. He stepped forward and leant on the banister.  
"No we actually were! I swear!" Tubbo pleaded "we were gonna clean it but then-"  
"But then I decided that would be boring!" Tommy stood up straight on his stool and crossed his arms smugly. Wilbur took the beanie from his head and launched it at Tommy's face. It collided with his face with a soft thud. Wilbur choked on a giggle and Techno and Tubbo had to suppress a laugh.

"Hey! Wilbur apologise to Tommy right now!" Phil shot Wilbur a displeased look and Wilbur hung his head to hide his smile.  
"Sorry Tommy" he said sarcastically.  
"No say it like you mean it!"  
"Sorry Tommy" Tommy screwed up his nose and poked his tongue out at Wilbur. Wilbur did the same exaggerating Tommy's expressions.

Tommy took the beanie from the table and launched it back at Wilbur. "Boys! Stop it right now!" Phil gave both boys stern, cold looks. They both sulked and frowned. Techno struggled harder than ever to hide his amusement. "Right once you two quit your sulking, you can finally help clean up!" All four boys gathered round the table and scrubbed away at the flour and bits of dough littered on the table. Phil went to the living room and reached into the cabinet and pulled out a disc with a green centre. He put it in the jukebox and music started to fill the room.

Tommy's head shot up from the counter he was scrubbing. "This ones my favourite!" and he started bobbing his head to the rhythm. Tubbo also began to do a little dance and Techno and Wilbur hummed along to the tune. Phil stood in the archway to the living room. A large smile painted on his face as he watched the boys sing and dance while they scrubbed.

Half an hour passed and the boys had finally restored the kitchen to its prior state. Phil had retrieved the bread, potatoes and chicken from the oven and began dishing it out onto five porcelain plates. Tommy had scurried off to the living room and changed the disc in the jukebox. Tubbo laid the table with placemats and cutlery, while Wilbur sat on the stairs re braiding Techno's hair.

"Right boys come and take a seat! Foods ready!" Tommy sprinted in from the living room and Wilbur tied off Techno's braid, before coming to take a seat at the table.

As they ate Tommy entertained them with silly jokes and funny facial expressions. Phil told the story of his ocean adventure (Tommy begged to hear it for a 1000th time). Once they had finished Techno and Wilbur cleared the table as Phil took Tommy and Tubbo up to bed.

"Today was a good day" sighed Wilbur as he scraped leftovers from a plate into the bin.  
"Mhm, it was pretty fun." Techno rolled up his sleeves and adjusted his glasses before plunging his hands into the warm water in the sink.  
"What's the plan for tomorrow?"  
"Uh I dunno. I was thinking maybe we could head to the treehouse."  
"Sounds like a plan! Should we take Tommy and Tubbo?"  
"Eh, sure can't see why not" Techno caught Wilbur's deep brown eyes and smiled at him. Wilbur smiled back and continued scraping off the plates.

Phil came back down the stairs and came into the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "You two can head off up to bed ill finish this off"  
Wilbur scraped the last of the plates and Techno wiped his wet hand into his trousers. They walked to the door receiving hugs from Phil and wishing him good night as they passed.

At the top of the stairs they turned to face the door with a poster taped sloppily on the wood. 'Do not enter Techno and Wilbur's room! KEEP OUT!!!' Wilbur swung the door open and stepped over the toys, crown and books strewn across the floor. He climbed the ladder to his bunk and threw himself onto the mattress. Techno followed his path across the messy floor and sat in his own bunk.

"Man I'm so tired" Techno yawned as he pulled on his pjs.  
"Same dude, but we better get some sleep if we wanna head to the treehouse tomorrow"  
"Mhm well goodnight Wil I guess"  
"Goodnight Tech" Wilbur reached for the light switch next to his bed and flicked it allowing the room to be absorbed by darkness.

The morning rays of sun crept through the gaps of the curtains. Dust danced in the morning light. Techno began to stir. His eyes fluttered open he rubbed them with the backs of his hand. He stared at the bottom of the top bunk as his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. He turned onto his side and stared at his crown and wooden sword on top of a stack of books on the floor. He remembered that he'd have to return those to the library on his way to school one morning. "Wil?" He whispered but no reply came. "Wilbur?" He heard a groan from the top bunk and then bed frame creaked as Wilbur rolled onto his stomach. "Wilbur? You up?"  
"Mhm" came an irritated moan from the top bunk. "What time is it?" Techno angled his head to see the clock above the dresser. The room was quiet in the early morning and the ticking of the clock hands could be heard.  
"It's 7:30"  
"7:30?!"  
"Yep"  
"So you're telling me that you woke me up at 7:30 on a weekend?!" Techno scoffed at Wilbur's annoyance.  
"Sorry. What's the matter you need your beauty sleep?" He said sarcastically

"Shut up Techno!" Wilbur was annoyed but Techno could hear the amusement in his tone.  
"Well you said we'd have to be up early if we wanted to head to the treehouse"  
"Oh yeah! I forgot that's where we're heading!" Wilbur sat himself up on his bunk. "I'll race ya to get ready!" Wilbur jumped down from his bunk and ran to the dresser. He pulled out clothes and put them on. He yanked his yellow sweater over his collared shirt and grabbed his beanie from the desk. By the time Techno had finally dragged himself from his covers Wilbur was already lacing up his boots and calling across the hall to Tommy and Tubbo. "Oi! Tommy, Tubbo! Get ready we're going to the treehouse!"

From their room Wilbur and Techno could hear Tommy and Tubbo jump from their beds and start arguing with each other as they got ready.

They shovelled their breakfasts into their mouths and hurried around gathering stuff and shoving it into their backpacks. An hour after Techno had woken up, the four of them were out the door and walking further up the hill to the nearby meadow where the treehouse was. Wilbur took the lead with a blue back pack on his shoulder and a pair of binoculars in his hands, Techno was just behind him with the two wooden swords leaning on his shoulder and a crown perched on his head. Tommy and Tubbo trailed behind them. Tommy was sorting through his assortment of discs and Tubbo clutched a bee plush close to his chest.

The morning sun was already warm and the dew drops on the grass were cold and wet on their feet. They left the cobbled street behind a little while back and had set off down a dirt path towards a meadow that neighboured the forest. Wilbur began singing songs and Tommy and Tubbo tried to harmonise in the chorus. Techno bobbed his head and hummed along joyfully. They reached the meadow and headed to the edge of the forest where the old, rickety treehouse hung in the tree. The rope ladder was tucked up onto the wooden platform to stop any intruders entering. Techno used the tip of the wooden sword to hook the rope and pulled it down. One by one they climbed. Wilbur went last, pulling the rope ladder back up after himself. They spent the morning listening to Tommy's choice of discs. Tubbo and Tommy danced and preformed for the other two. Techno sat on a beanbag in the corner reading and Wilbur sat crossed legged by a shelf playing tunes on his guitar.

It was mid noon and Tommy and Tubbo had stopped dancing and took Wilbur's binoculars to watch the birds from the window. Techno was still engrossed in his book and Wilbur was pacing up and down.

"Hey Techno?" Wilbur stopped his pacing and glanced at the beanbag where Techno was sitting.  
"Mhm?"  
"How about we all head to the meadow now?"  
"Yeah!!!! I can pick flowers and watch the bees!!" Exclaimed Tubbo excitedly "cmon Tommy let's go!" He yanked Tommy by the elbow and clambered down the ladder and ran towards the flower filled meadow.

"How about we have a duel?" Wilbur asked.  
"Sure. Let me just mark my page and I'll be with you." Wilbur nodded grabbed the swords and headed down the ladder after Tommy and Tubbo. Techno finished the page and folded the corner of the new page, before closing the book and setting it down on the floor. He stood up and climbed down the ladder. He used a large stick to tuck the ladder back on the platform.

At the edge of the forest the summer sun was beating down on the meadow. Tommy and Tubbo were sat in the grass picking flowers and watching the bees, and Wilbur was at the base of a tree in the centre of the meadow twirling a sword high above his head. Techno blinked in the blinding light before taking off at a run towards Wilbur. When he reached him he took his own sword and began spinning it around.

"You remember the rules don't you Wil?" Techno asked.  
"Yep of course! I'm practically a master dueller!" He smiled proudly.  
"Well we'll see about that! may the best man win!" Techno lifted his sword high above his head, Wilbur did the same.

Tommy and Tubbo watched from a near by patch of flowers, cheering and clapping as Wilbur and Techno's swords collided. They dodged and weaved out of they way of shots from each other. Techno had just dived out of the way of a jab, when suddenly Wilbur's sword came crashing into his left eye. He let out a shriek of pain and he felt his knees give way.

"Techno?! Techno?! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Wilbur gasped. Techno lazily opened his eyes and saw Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo's faces floating not far from his own.  
"Me nd Tubzo will go get Phil" Tommy said. He nudged Tubbo "cmon let's go" he yanked at his elbow and they set off across the meadow as quick as their legs would carry them.

Techno watched them disappear from view. He tried to sit up but he felt too dizzy so he collapsed his head back onto the grassy pillow. He reached up and felt where the sword had collided with him. He felt warm oozing blood coming from above his left eye. He felt sick. He felt light headed and he felt tired. Wilbur brushed Techno's pink hair out of his face as Techno's eyelids drooped and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Warmth embraced Techno's body. His eyes opened slowly. He was at home in his living room. He was laid on the couch. He used his arms to prop himself up. He sat there, head spinning, he looked at the clock a few hours had passed since he was laid out cold in the meadow. Phil entered the room and sat himself next to Techno's feet. He placed a hand on Techno's knee. "How ya feeling champ?"  
"A lot better now, thanks." He reached up to his left eye and felt a soft cotton bandage.  
"Hey!" Phil swatted Techno's hand. "Don't touch it buddy. It'll hurt" Techno nodded. He felt hungry. It was like Phil could read his mind because he stood up, straightened his hat and said: "well I better go and get some food cooking for you lot, remember Techno don't touch your eye!" Phil walked out of the room and smiled at Tubbo in the doorway as he passed. Tubbo timidly stood at the end of the couch.

"Wil's really upset ya know."  
"But I know he didn't mean it" Tubbo shrugged at Techno.  
"He's with Tommy he sounds super upset."  
"Well why don't we go see him?"  
"Tommy says I'm not allowed" but Techno didn't listen he took Tubbo's hand and lead him upstairs to the door of his and Wilbur's shared room. They heard muffled sobs and conversation from inside. They pressed their ears to the door and listened.

"W-what if T-Techno doesn't forgive me?" Wilbur sobbed.  
"He will don't worry" Tommy's voice was quiet and comforting.  
"But-"  
"He will Wilbur! He always forgives me even if I take the last cookie!" Wilbur laughed weakly and from outside the door Techno felt himself smile.

Of course he would forgive Wilbur even if Wilbur couldn't forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just something that I'm literally writing in my notes app lmao but yeah enjoy it ig! :)


End file.
